


Та... Тецуя

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка на тему момента из первой серии второго сезона<br/>Куроко узнает, что друга детства Кагами зовут Тацуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Та... Тецуя

\- Поэтому… Тацуя…  
Кагами был довольно грубо прерван ударом собачьей лапы.   
\- Номер два? Ты что, и сюда его взял?!  
И тут Тайга замер, чувствуя исходившую от Куроко угрожающую ауру. Тецуя выглядел не просто обиженным, а оскорбленным в лучших чувствах. Нахмурившись и глядя в землю, Куроко переспросил, поднимая взгляд:  
\- Тацуя?  
И тогда Кагами вспомнил.  
\- Куроко, только не здесь! – Тайга беспомощно огляделся, попытавшись закрыть собой напарника, хотя бы от Химуро. – Я потом все объясню!  
\- Потом ты уже успеешь придумать оправдание. Объясни сейчас!  
\- При всех?! – взвыл Кагами и снова посмотрел по сторонам, зачем-то попытавшись спрятать Куроко.   
\- Да! Так значит, «Тацуя»? Кагами-кун, как ты мог! Я думал, ты и правда просто не привык или иногда путаешься с японским, а оказывается…  
\- Тецуя, серьезно, давай обсудим это дома!   
По Сейрину тут же послышались перешептывания.   
\- Тецуя?  
\- Тецуя?  
\- Кто такой Тецуя?  
\- Это имя Куроко.  
\- «Тецуя»… «Тацуя»… Я вроде бы понял, но не до конца.   
\- Семпай! Кагами только что назвал Куроко по имени!..  
Затем шепот стал неразборчивым, но сами перешептывания активнее. Тайга почувствовал, как краснеет.  
\- Как ты мог, - продолжал обижаться Куроко. Говорил он негромко, и Кагами оставалось только надеяться, что Химуро их не слышит, - назвать меня чужим именем в такой момент!..  
\- Нет-нет, это не то, что ты подумал! Просто я привык произносить это как «Тацуя»! Я и правда оговорился!   
\- И вообще. У всех подруги детства, а у тебя, значит, уже тогда был «друг» детства? – взгляд Куроко становился все суровее, и Тайга, обложенный вниманием со всех сторон, уже не знал, куда деваться и что делать.  
\- Слушай, - яростным шепотом заговорил Кагами, - разве вы похожи?! Как я мог перепутать?! Просто у вас имена похожи, вот я и оговорился! И все! Не надо строить из этого трагедию и выяснять это тут, при всех.  
Тецуя, до этого выглядевший злым, тут же погрустнел, поджал губы и, опустив голову, промямлил:  
\- Ну да, не похожи… Он красивый, стройный и в баскетбол играть явно умеет, раз смог победить Сейхо, и вы знаете друг друга с детства, а мы познакомились только в старшей школе, и…  
\- Куроко! – Тайга не выдержал, обнял Тецую, прижимая к себе и игнорируя раздраженный писк щенка, теперь зажатого между ними.   
Кагами обмер, когда его хлопнули по плечу. Обернулся так, словно этот жест был произведен поздней ночью в криминальном переулке, и посмотрел на стоящего за его спиной Химуро так, словно его опасения в этом теоретическом переулке оправдались.  
Тацуя довольно улыбался:  
\- Я очень рад, что у тебя все «хорошо», Тайга. Не хочешь познакомить нас с «тезкой»?


End file.
